mail_order_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Remus and Romulus Wolfe
Remus and Romulus Wolfe are the identical twin minions of Timmy's bully, Brock Breckenridge . They do Brock's dirty work, usually tasked with searching through the belongings of their victims. They serve as minor antagonists in Volume 1. Appearance As befitting of sycophants and footstools, they are taller than the average student yet still skinny enough for Brock to push around. They wear their black hair hanging over one of their eyes in a stereotypical "emo" fringe circa 2006. Both of them have an eyebrow piercing. In Volume 1, the brothers sport small-pupiled, narrow eyes, similar to Brock's. As of Volume 2 and the comic strips, they are drawn with large, expressive eyes. Remus *Remus' hair covers his right eye. *He wears his wallet chain on his right side. *He has a piercing in his left eyebrow, and he is left-handed. *He wears a wristband. *The sleeves of his shirt are torn off. *He tucks his jeans into his shoes. *During the dance in Volume 2, he wears a fake tuxedo tee with the sleeves torn. *During the battle against Felicity , he wears a sleeveless button-up shirt, jodhpurs, and tall black boots. Romulus *Romulus' hair covers his left eye. *He wears his wallet chain on his left side. *He has a piercing in his right eyebrow, and he is right-handed. *He wears a choker. *He wears a button-up shirt rolled at the elbows. *During the dance in Volume 2, he wears a tee with the sleeves torn and a tie. *During the battle against Felicity, he wears a button-up shirt with epaulets, and his pants are tucked into combat boots. Personality For the most part, Remus and Romulus obediently follow whatever orders Brock gives them. They can be seen smiling while cracking their knuckles, implying that they enjoy violence. As demonstrated by their squabbling in Volume 2, they appear to have a close yet volatile relationship with each other. They seem to be more intelligent than they let on. Remus makes a reference to the Geneva Conventions while loading the cannon in Volume 2; and shortly afterwards, Romulus argues with his brother over physics. Brock seems to pick on them as well — in Volume 1, he is shown shoving them and smacking their heads together. When Brock is held hostage by Nobunaga in Volume 2, they admit that even they don't like him despite being his best friends. Background Not much is known about their backgrounds. During Plot They are first seen with Brock, helping him operate a toll booth that charges people to use the sidewalk. Remus controls the arm of the toll booth, which he later uses to knock Timmy off his bike. Upon Brock's command, the twins search Timmy for valuables but find nothing of worth. When Timmy protests, Remus yells at him to shut up and punches him in the gut. The twins eventually obtain the rare Shyoubake card Timmy was hiding underneath his helmet, and they leave with Brock. While Brock is auctioning off the card at school, Remus is shown holding back the crowd while Romulus displays the card. Later, they are seen closing in on Timmy when he finally stands up to the group. They are promptly dispatched by Jiro, who traps them in some tall hedges before Brock can realize that they are missing. They return in Volume 2, during Timmy's dance party. The White Dragons attack, and Brock's life is threatened by Nobunaga. When Timmy points out how nobody actually likes Brock, the twins agree with him. The brothers are present for Timmy's secret underground meeting during Felicity's tyranny. Along with Brock and the other kids in attendance, they defeat Hakuryuu Goemon. Afterwards, they agree to help Timmy overthrow Felicity. During the revolt, they are stationed with Brock on the balcony of City Hall, tasked with managing the cannon. They are also instrumental towards getting Jiro's sword to him in time, having determined the correct trajectory for the sword's flight from the cannon. After Felicity is vanquished, they help Brock conduct a fireworks show for the people of Cherry Creek. Trivia *They are named after Remus and Romulus Wolf, the mythological twin brothers who had supposedly founded Rome. In the myth, the brothers squabble over the location where Rome is to be built, and Romulus ends up killing Remus in the ensuing fight. Their names are meant to be ironic, given their tendency to bicker. Category:Characters